


something beyond

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Pregnancy, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hears the crash first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something beyond

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt: learning the curves

Frank hears the crash first, the not so muffled curse seconds later and he's on his feet before he even has time to think about it. Reaching the study, he sees a sheaf of papers littering the ground, Jenny standing by his desk, a frown on her face and one hand massaging the small of her back. 

"You ok?" Frank asks the question with concern but no real urgency. After all, Jenny is standing on her own two feet, she's not shouting or screaming and she looks like she's ready to tear something apart with her bare hands so he knows she's fine physically. Emotionally though, now that could be a whole other story. 

"Oh sure." Her voice is thick with sarcasm. "Just dandy." She glares at him, then at the papers. "A little help please?" 

He doesn't blink, just crosses the floor and kneels down near her, picks up the papers in clutches and hands them up to her. He doesn't talk until she has them in some semblance of order. Then he places a careful hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" It's the same question but more gentle this time and he gets a small smile in response. 

"I'm the size of Texas," she says, as if he needed reminding and he grins as his hands move down between them, resting comfortably on the swell of her belly. "Clumsy as a baby elephant... I can't even bend down to pick up what I send flying..."

"And yet..." He brushes a kiss over her lips. "You have never looked more beautiful." 

She rolls her eyes but he means it, tells her every day and means it then too. Up until now, she's always been lean and lithe, graceful as a swan and agile as a cat, ready to make a quick getaway at a moment's notice. She's not used to the changes in her body, the sudden curves that change on a daily basis. 

They might be making her crazy, but they're making him crazy in a different way as he takes every excuse to touch her, run his hands over her skin, learn the curves of her body, committing each to memory, charting the day to day changes and committing her responses and reactions to memory. He's always thought she was beautiful, going right back to that first meeting in the police station but now? She is something beyond. 

"Smooth talker," she accuses and he shrugs as his hands land on her shoulders then slide down her spine. Her fingers circle the small of her back and she arches into his touch, making a sound of approval low in the back of her throat. He files that way for future reference, leans forward and kisses her again. 

"C'mon," he murmurs, taking her by the hand. "I'll rub your back." 

"Is that all?" Her eyes dance with mischief as she looks up at him with an air of challenge and she's the Jenny of old again, the one he couldn't help but fall for, even though he tried. 

"No," he tells her and whatever she sees in his face makes her eyes dilate. "But it's a good start."


End file.
